


Pool party

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Poolside fun [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Your wishes were my commands. So, here is the requested GABRIEL SMUT





	Pool party

**Author's Note:**

> Your wishes were my commands. So, here is the requested GABRIEL SMUT

_Once they've disappeared around the corner, Gabriel pushes you up against the pool wall and devours your mouth again. "I love you too, you know," he whispers against your lips._

  
When you open your eyes again Gabriel is looking right at you, with his own eyes dark from desire. It ignites something deep in your belly, and it becomes quite obvious to how you are reacting on the outside when you try to subtly clench your thighs together. Gabriel smirks, grabs the edge of the pool and keeps you pinned between him and the wall. His erection presses against your crotch, and you let out a small gasp. You'd never been this close to the archangel before and the only thought that runs through your mind is _holy shit he's huge_! He lowers his lips to yours, going in for a sweet kiss for a few seconds before one hand tangles in your hair and keeps your mouth tight against his.

  
Gabe's t-shirt was tight and soaking wet against his belly, but you manage to slip your hands underneath it to feel his soft belly and the happy trail that tickles your fingertips. A pause in the kiss lets Gabriel sigh and release a little shudder before he's back to teasing your tongue with his. The attempt to get his shirt off is frustrating for both of you; he doesn't have the power to snap his fingers and make it go away so the material is sticking to him like glue making it impossible for you to get it up and over his head.

  
Without missing a beat, Gabe pulls you off the wall and swims backward until your feet can touch the floor, removing some of the suction of the shirt on his body. You squeeze some of the water from his shirt as you're pulling it off him, laughing when it lands on the cement with a loud _plop_! Admiration is clear on your face as Gabriel watches you run your eyes over his bare torso. He stays completely still when you step closer and stand between his legs. He closes his eyes when you drag your palms down his chest and belly, stopping with them on his upper thighs. His cock bulges out from the sweatpants he's wearing, and with a glance at Gabriel's blissed-out face, you rub a thumb over the top over the strained material. Gabe jumps, not expecting your touch and reopens his eyes.

  
As you reach for his cock again, Gabe stops you and you wonder if you've done something wrong. All worries are resolved, however, when he releases your wrist and toys with the string between the cups of your bikini top. Goosebumps break out all over your bare skin, and Gabriel's upper lip curls up in a cocky grin. The archangel was so preoccupied with your reaction that he wasn't paying attention to your hand slowly gliding through the water until you were palming his cock. He lets out a ragged breath and does everything in his power to not rip the flimsy piece of material off your body. Your nipples tease him as they poke against their confines, and to get you back for taking him by surprise, Gabriel pulls on one of the cups until it reveals a hardened nub and latches his lips onto it. Fireworks explode behind your eyes as you drop your head back, keeping your arms locked around Gabe's neck for balance. His talented tongue twists and turns over your nipple until it's so erect that it's painful before letting it go with a satisfying _pop_.

  
Gabriel moves his hands to around you back, plucking at the string holding it all together.

  
"May I?" he purrs.

  
You eagerly nod your head and soon your top is floating away in the pool. Gabriel wastes no time in giving the same amount of attention to your other nipple until you're trembling with pleasure. You knew the archangel was good from the stories that he had told before, but you were still surprised to find how wet you were without Gabriel even getting close to between your legs. Moving in the water made it incredibly easy to push Gabriel around, and he complied when you switched positions with him. Now, he was the one with his back against the wall.

  
"Sit," you murmur, tapping your hand on the ground next to him.

  
Gabe arches a brow, but does what you say and pushes himself out of the water until he's sitting on the edge. This makes him taller than you now, which is exactly what you wanted. Lifting up on your toes, you kiss the corner of his mouth, across his jaw and down his throat, stopping to leave a hickie on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He clenches his jaw at the groan that threatens to burst out of his throat. Being almost human made Gabriel feel things he only thought he did at full power.

  
Seeing Gabriel, the archangel and mighty Trickster, flustered and brought down to his knees gave you a sense of power and made you feel much bolder than you would any other time. Leaving open-mouthed kisses down his chest distracted him from you taking apart your bikini bottoms. He shivered when you wrapped your lips around his nipple, clawing at the ground even though it killed his fingertips. He sucked in a breath and let out the sexiest moan you'd ever heard when you scraped your teeth on his other nipple and then abruptly stepped back, leaving him panting and wanting.

  
An amber eyed glare met you when he realized what you'd done but the glare soon turned to surprise when he sees your, albeit blurry bottom half, naked form standing before him. His Adam's apple bobs as you walk toward him, not stopping until his cock pressed against your sternum. Reaching forward and grabbing him by the waist of his sweatpants, you drag him forward until he slides off the concrete and into the pool with you. Gabriel's pupils are dilated, damn near blocking out all of that lovely golden color.

  
"Your move, sugar."

  
Gabriel giving you the choice to continue proved that even if you didn't want this, he would let you say no. Did you want to stop? _Hell no_. You'd wanted this for as long as you could remember. He's the only one that would survive your brothers' wraths once they find out.

  
So, what's your move going to be?

  
You leap at him and wrap your legs around his waist, melding your mouth to his. He responds eagerly and with gusto, locking one arm behind your back and buries the fingers on his other hand in your hair. Using the strength you've gained over the years from hunting, you lift yourself up and push your toes into the band of his sweatpants until they start coming down. Maneuvering through the water is difficult, but Gabriel steps out of the waterlogged material with ease, leaving him bare underneath you.

  
Your heart pounded inside your chest, threatening to burst out of your ribcage as the realization of what you were about to do comes crashing down. You're sliding down Gabriel's torso, trying to not let your fear show. Gabriel takes it as over-excitement and stops you right above his erect cock.

  
"Slow down, sweetheart. Wanna get to know you before we jump right in."

  
You open your mouth to ask how when he unhooks your ankles from behind his back and puts you on your feet. With the hand that's not tangled in your hair, he trails it down between your breasts and down your belly until he reaches your aching core. You gasp quietly as his fingers spread your folds and lightly teases your clit. It's hard to tell the difference between your wetness and the water, but Gabriel knows he can pull one if not two orgasms from you before he buries himself inside you.

  
Gabriel rolls his fingertips in circles around your clit, listening for each little gasp and whine that leaves your mouth. Touching yourself while imagining that Gabriel was doing it pales in comparison to the real thing. It was like he knew every button to press to get the response he wanted; to make you twitch, whimper or dig your nails into his back. You toss your head back when he dips two fingers inside you, letting out a noise you'd never made before.

  
"Ohh, baby, we're just getting started."

  
He suckles your skin right below your jaw as he crooks his fingers, gently stroking the tender spot until you see stars and start rocking your hips with the movements.

  
"Gah... Gabe! Ohh..."

  
He hums and the sound vibrates from his lips to your throat. The sensations are becoming overwhelming, pushing you to heights you didn't think was possible. Little did Gabriel know, everything you were experiencing was for the first time.

  
Did you want to tell him? Kinda. Were you afraid of him rejecting you? (Even though that would be _highly_ unlikely because of his enthusiastic reaction to you coming forward about your feelings for him). Yes. The thought of rejection was absolutely terrifying.

  
Gabriel brings you back to the present by rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, adding that little push to send you toppling over the edge. You cry out, rising to your tiptoes and clutch onto Gabriel for dear life. He holds you until you come down and then kisses you softly. Your body feels like jelly as he lifts you up to sit your bare ass onto the freezing cold cement, but before you can move, Gabriel puts your legs over his shoulders and buries his face between your legs. You arch your back and dig your fingers into his shoulders for balance, rocking with every lick of his slick tongue.

  
You lose your mind when he slips not two, but three fingers inside you this time, unknowingly stretching you out for him. Gasps, moans, and whimpers mixed with Gabriel's name fall from your lips as you ride out the pleasurable wave that crashes over you. The Archangel doesn't stop until he's licked up every drop and you're begging for him to stop because of oversensitivity.

  
Gabriel buries his face between your breasts, wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you back into the water.

  
"I love you," he says, but because his mouth is pressed against your skin, it comes out more like "I huv hou".

  
You chuckle, and he looks up, grinning widely before growing serious.

  
"Last chance to tell me to stop, cupcake."

  
It was now or never.

  
"Please don't."

  
He winks and reaches behind you to grab your ass, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about this?"

  
His constant asking has you doubting everything.

  
"Do _you_ want to do this?"

  
Gabriel looks taken aback before a moment of clarity comes over his face.

  
"This is the last step we can take before we can't take it back, (Y/n). I don't want you to regret it."

  
To show him that this is what you want, and he is what you want, you reach between the two of you and take him in your hand, stroking softly. He groans and drops his head back, his eyes closing in complete bliss.

  
" _Please_ Gabriel?"

  
"Like... I can... deny you," he gasps out.

  
You release his cock, and he resumes his previous position with his hands on your ass. He positions his cock directly beneath your core when he lifts you up and once you wrap your legs around his waist, you take a breath to brace yourself. Gabriel lowers you down slowly, letting out a deep moan.

  
"Fuck, _fuck_ , you're so tight it's like..," he trails off as your bodies finally connect. You can't meet his eyes and look down at the water lapping at his chest. "Oh, sweetheart, you should've told me."

  
"Not right now," you plead with him.

  
Gabriel sighs as he connects his lips to yours, and squeezes your chests together as he pulls his cock down until only the only part of him that's left is the tip. He pumps his hips and buries himself back inside you all the way again, before repeating the same motions a few more times.

  
"I'm sorry, sugar. I can't. Not like this."

  
You slide yourself off him, shame and embarrassment filling you. Knowing that you're going to have to walk back to your room naked only makes the feeling increase tenfold. Tears build, but you hide your face from Gabriel as you wade through the pool. You'll cry when you're alone.

  
When Gabriel gently wraps his hand around your wrist to stop you, a choked sob escapes. You let him pull you back to him, and rest your head on his shoulder. He strokes your back and kisses the side of your head.

  
"Baby, what's wrong?"

  
"You don't want me," you whisper.

  
"Ohhh, cupcake. You misunderstood me." Gabriel weaves his hand underneath your chin and raises your head for you to look at him. You keep your eyes downcast until he moves into your line of sight, not letting you look away from his bright golden eyes. "I do want you. But, your first time shouldn't be in a half star motel pool. It shouldn't even be at a half star _motel_. That's all I was saying, baby."

  
Gabriel scoops you up into his arms and carries you out of the pool before he takes a deep breath. The familiar flutter of wings surprises you but then you're shocked when suddenly you're back at the bunker and in your bed.

  
"This isn't what I could've planned, but it'll do."

  
You're laid down on your back on your bed, and then Gabriel's body is covering yours. He uses his knees to spread your thighs for him, and with a kiss on your forehead, he slides his cock in until your pelvis's touch. His mouth is everywhere on your skin; hot, open-mouthed kisses and nips anywhere he can reach. Gabriel begins moving, pulling his hips back and then grinds his pelvis down when he pushes in, which drags deliciously across your clit.

  
"Ohh, Gabriel."

  
You're so close, so well put together that it's difficult to tell when and where you end and he begins. Gliding your hands down his back until they reach his ass allows you to feel every muscle that moves when he thrusts, making you addicted. You lock your legs around his lower back, digging your heels into his ass to push him in deeper. He growls and picks up the pace, no longer making love to you, but fucking you like you always dreamed about. If this was Heaven, you never wanted to return to Earth.

  
"This ain't nothing yet, sugar."

  
Gabriel rolls you over onto your stomach, pulls your hips up and presses a hand between your shoulder blades to keep you down before entering you in one smooth move. You cry out and claw the bed, feeling Gabriel stretch you more in the new position. The archangel was big, but he felt enormous this way. With one hand on your hip, and the other on your lower back, Gabriel pistoned his hips like a man possessed. The sounds of slapping skin, his moans and the keening noises coming from deep in your belly filled your room like some kind of erotic soundtrack.

  
The tip of Gabriel's cock bumped against a delightful spot inside you, toeing the line of pleasure and pain. He leans down and slips a hand between your legs, rubbing furiously on your clit until you buck into his palm and shudder, coming with a long, drawn out moan.

  
"That's it, baby. Come on my cock."

  
When your arms can't hold you up any longer, Gabriel helps you onto your back and lays your right leg on his shoulder. His cock makes a squelching sound as he thrusts because of how wet you've become, so you throw your arm over your face to hide your embarrassment.

  
"Don't hide from me, (Y/n)."

  
Gabriel moves your arm back to your side and keeps his eyes trained on you as he holds your leg to his chest while he fucks you.

  
"Come again," he demands, circling the pad of his thumb around your clit. "You can do it. One more."

  
It hits you when you least expect it, and a scream erupts from your throat as your orgasm burns white hot through your veins. Gabriel lets out a roar as he cums, barely covering your eyes in time to shield you from the burst of light that fills your room. His majestic wings flare out behind him; great, black shadows covering the walls before fading. Gold briefly changes to a brilliant blue and as he slides his hand from your eyes, you catch a glimpse of the archangel's power. He's panting hard, and collapses onto your bed next to you, pulling you to his chest. His heart thumps in his chest, reminding himself of how far he has to go before he's fully himself again.

  
"How?" Gabriel asks again now that he's caught his breath.

 

You shrug. "You know my brothers. Oh, and by the way, they're going to be pissed and are _definitely_ going to try and kill you."

  
Gabriel smirks and snaps his fingers. "They'll have to catch us first."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what'd ya think?


End file.
